


Killing Marriage

by huangjinwu888



Category: Eden Hazard/Kevin DeBruyne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinwu888/pseuds/huangjinwu888
Summary: 无





	1. Killing Marriage（上）

*渣丁，点梗，史密斯夫妇梗

 

阿扎尔躲在被踹翻的沙发后面更换弹 匣，之前的六发子 弹全都扎进墙里，米色暗纹墙纸上整齐排列着五个黑洞，最后一个则分布在他和德布劳内的结婚照中，打穿照片里那个微笑的金发先生的额头。  
德布劳内悄无声息地隐匿于四周，但阿扎尔知道他如同狩猎者一般蓄势待发，那些在搏斗过程中被掀翻的课桌、陈列柜和冰箱，都是他赖以生存的战壕和避难所。  
对方拥有极为准确的远射能力，对于距离的判断和致命点的嗅觉都是特工之中的最高级别。即便此刻的武器只是一把切牛排的小刀，德布劳内依旧能准确夺取敌人的生命，阿扎尔需要小心应对，谨慎为上。  
胜算对于这位比利时特工来说不大但也并不小，毕竟他了解他——无论是能力，还是身体。

 

阿扎尔与德布劳内都是特工，但他们第一次见面的时候却披着另一层身份。  
“你会做蛋糕？”阿扎尔举起酒杯喝下一口啤酒，视线却牢牢抓紧身边的陌生人，“太棒了，我对于甜食总是难以抗拒，谁能讨厌那些奶油、水果和巧克力？”  
“我还是个新手，”金色短发用发胶抓出简单的造型，德布劳内看上去似乎只是一位大学毕业不久的年轻男孩，“有时候会把蛋糕烤焦，将裱花挤成加菲猫的屁股——”  
阿扎尔用放声大笑打断了德布劳内的发言，但后者完全不以为意，甚至微笑地盯着阿扎尔的侧脸，蓝色眼珠随着前仰后合的强壮身体而上下活动。  
酒吧环境嘈杂混乱，电子音乐在耳边炸裂，飞溅出的节奏火星都化成生理冲动，不时会有抱在一起亲吻或走动的情侣带着酒味撞到他们胳膊上。阿扎尔抬起那双绿色眼睛，穿过炫目而颜色复杂多变的灯光望着德布劳内。  
他不能仔细看清德布劳内的脸，酒精搅乱了理智和观察力，但仅仅是模糊地扫过那个弧度可爱的鼻尖和丰厚的嘴唇，阿扎尔就迫不及待地把酒杯扔在吧台上，倾身含住两片唇瓣吮吸起来，用舌头将人勾引到厕所隔间里。  
这是他们第一次深入接触的地方。隔壁也有来客沉溺欲海，呻 吟声陆陆续续传到耳朵里，加快了阿扎尔解开德布劳内皮带的速度，比他拉开手qiang保险 栓还要敏捷，而金发先生敞开双 腿坐在马桶上，仰起脖子承受着一个又一个徘徊在颈部的啃咬。  
“嗯……”德布劳内伸出双臂拥抱阿扎尔，将他拉得更近，“你慢得就像……啊……我八十岁的外祖父。”他在催促，他在喘息，他希望阿扎尔更加热烈。  
“我们没有套子、润滑剂和一张床，”阿扎尔吻了吻德布劳内的额头，“当然，如果你想明天去医院的病房玩些特殊爱好，我可以变得着急一些。”  
“cao你，艾登。”德布劳内红着脸颊咒骂道。  
阿扎尔终于脱下对方的裤子和内裤，他先用指尖按压入口处的肌肉，直到适应之后逐渐松软下来，才尝试着探 入一根手指。德布劳内扭动着腰腹，那件印着图案的黑色卫衣已经被磨蹭到胸部附近，隐约露出一颗红色的ru头，孤独而羞涩地等待着什么。  
接下来的事情顺理成章，他们足足在厕所待了三个小时，再加上交换联系方式和相互纠 缠着不愿分离，几乎是踩着黎明的第一束晨光才离开酒吧回到住所。  
一个星期之内他们只通过两次电话，平常地问候早安，或是询问对方正在做什么。  
阿扎尔把军 刀从停止的心脏中拔出来，鲜血淋漓的刀刃正好对上他的眼睛，那里依旧涌动着冷酷和锐利，不过并不影响他用最甜蜜的语气在和德布劳内打电话：“猜得没错，我确实在跑步。你去过海德公园吗？那是个跑步的好地方，我每次看到湖面都能想到你的眼睛。”  
电话另一边有水流声传来，阿扎尔以为德布劳内正清洗厨房用具，然而现实却是在伪造自 杀，那缸浴池里的热水已经满是鲜红。  
“我恨奶油，”德布劳内说，随手关上浴室的门，“它总能在碗里残留很久。”  
“非常荣幸，你并不讨厌我做的奶油。”  
“你做过奶油？”  
“是的，难道你忘记了？”阿扎尔跳上副驾驶座拍拍等待已久的吉鲁的肩膀，露出标志性的微笑，“我在酒吧给你尝过的。”  
“……cao你，艾登。”  
吉鲁疑惑地看一眼倒在椅背上哈哈大笑的阿扎尔，摇着头踩下油门。  
一个月后他们开始正式约会。  
阿扎尔打起那根蠢透了的花色领带——索尔根挑的，阿扎尔认为这不是什么好主意，但他无法反驳弟弟的坚持——换上西装和皮鞋，开着新买的跑车去到花店领取早已订好的花束。德布劳内说自己喜欢浅蓝色，阿扎尔却找不到浅蓝色的鲜花，只好遵循大众选择买下二十八朵玫瑰。他记得德布劳内今年是二十八岁。  
餐厅就在碎片大厦里，高耸的摩天大楼给这次约会带来拘谨沉闷的气氛，他们仅仅呆上一个小时就换去别的地点。没有高级的牛排和红酒，没有衣着考究的侍应生和引座，桌上摆满炸薯条、汉堡和啤酒，不知名的摇滚乐队在台上疯狂嘶吼，阿扎尔则揽着德布劳内的肩膀坐在沙发上，激烈地吻在一起。  
“我们应该成为情侣，”阿扎尔在亲吻的间隙这样说，他的手指插入金色短发里，温柔搅动着细软的发丝，“毫无疑问。”

 

“你答应了，是吗？”斯特林瞪着德布劳内，就像他往常割人喉咙那样恐怖。  
“为什么不呢？”德布劳内检查手中的qiang，一边点头回应，“他很可爱，说话像牛奶那么甜，还能用三个飞镖先后打中相同的目标。”  
“凯文，我从没见你这么夸我。”津琴科皱起眉头。  
“抱歉，你的优点是？”德布劳内连眼睛都没抬。  
门迪走过去搭上津琴科的肩膀，轻声安慰着心灵受伤的男孩。  
孔帕尼凑过来：“我想知道他的工作。”  
“拥有一家冷冻肉食厂，定期为伦敦各个汉堡店提供原料。”  
“哇哦，”斯特林呼叫一声，停顿了一会儿才继续，“他不是个瘦子，对吗？”  
“闭嘴拉希姆。”  
斯特林转过头对着门迪和津琴科摊手：“看来的确如此。”  
“所以，你为什么选择现在和我们坦白？”萨内与沃克对视一眼，默契地异口同声。  
“当男朋友邀请你的家庭成员一块儿聚餐，而你又是一名特工时，维持感情的做法就是答应下来，然后找人冒名顶替，”德布劳内朝津琴科扬扬下巴，“欢呼吧孩子，这是你唯一能成为我同胞兄弟的机会。”  
津琴科张大嘴巴，似乎没能消化事情的发展趋势。  
“那不可能，”斯特林脸上的每一块肌肉都在嘶吼着拒绝，“无论如何我不会踏出这个基地一步！”

 

“你叫斯特林？”阿扎尔夹起一大块烤肉放进盘子里，递给身边的斯特林，他记得德布劳内介绍这是大学时代的同学，“我喜欢你的名字，听上去非常快乐。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“可乐在那边，装满甜点的桌子下面；意大利面在厨房里，我和凯文煮了好几份；如果你更爱烤肉——”阿扎尔举起手中的铁夹挥了挥，“我会为你服务。”  
斯特林僵硬地勾起嘴角，视线则在来客中游弋。除去那些假扮成德布劳内亲友的同事——他自己、津琴科和萨内，身份分别是大学同学、弟弟和堂弟，纯白人种的阿圭罗没有入选，理由是英文水平较低，怎么看都不像是在英国或比利时生活超过二十年的常住居民——一位高大而身材火辣的男人异常引人注目，他插着裤子口袋靠在花园栅栏上，手中举着倒满四分之一的红酒杯，轻风吹过，斯特林甚至错觉能闻到他身上的香水味。他没由来地有些羡慕。  
“那个大家伙是谁？”斯特林用手肘捅捅阿扎尔的侧腰。  
德布劳内的新男友将视线从烤肉盘挪到“大家伙”身上，短暂沉默之后转头看向斯特林：“吉鲁。”  
他又犹豫了一会儿才说：“……我弟弟索尔根的男朋友。”  
站在不远处和德布劳内说话的索尔根并不知道他今天多了一个法籍男友。  
“我以为见到了杂志模特。”  
“他比模特赚得多。”阿扎尔模糊地回复，他伸手想要拍上斯特林后背，却被不着痕迹地躲开。那里正藏着一把军刀，刀刃轻薄像一张白纸，背部则附带锯齿，能给予肌肉层最可怕的伤害。  
但这并非斯特林身上的全部装备，甚至不是德布劳内“亲友们”的所有武器。除了军刀，斯特林在腰腹上用皮革束带绑着Glock17，弹匣里填装满9mm子 弹；津琴科百无聊赖地坐在高位沙发上晃着双腿，脚上颜色刺眼的运动鞋夹层中间放置具有伸缩性功能的毒 制刀片；至于萨内，宽松的工装裤腿内足以令人大开眼界。  
德布劳内不允许他们带太多武 器来参加烤肉派对，然而事与愿违，斯特林三人都认为这样感觉像裸体出行。  
“没问题的凯文，”他们信誓旦旦地说，“你的男朋友不会发现自己正和一群特工在聚会。”  
“操你，拉希姆。”这是德布劳内打开门迎接斯特林三人时说的第一句话，只要随意扫一眼他就知道他们身上都装了些什么。  
躲开阿扎尔突袭的手，斯特林走到吉鲁身边举起可乐：“嗨猛男，不错的衬衫。”  
吉鲁惯性使然地偷偷摸上后腰的qiang，但看清来者以后又把手放下：“我喜欢你的鞋子。”  
“你说这双？”斯特林抬起一只脚，鞋延左侧暗藏着麻醉针，“它确实令人迷醉。”  
这场聚会在其乐融融的气氛中渐渐走向结束。

当时间又流逝一年，艾登·阿扎尔牵着凯文·德布劳内的手走入了婚姻殿堂。

 

tbc.


	2. Killing Marriage（中）

“今天的早餐是什么？”  
“鸡肉三明治和牛奶。”  
“没有小蛋糕？”  
“没有。”  
艾登·阿扎尔凑过去吻了吻德布劳内的嘴唇，卷发在枕头上压出滑稽的形状，他的嗓子里带有一点低哑，那是独属于清晨醒来的朦胧。德布劳内平躺在他身边，蓝眼睛一半掩盖在沉重的眼皮下，似乎还没从睡眠中彻底脱离。  
“我喜欢上面淋满奶油的手工蛋糕，还有草莓、巧克力和饼干，”艾登·阿扎尔忍不住再亲上一次，“你会为我准备的，对吗？”  
“操你的艾登，你没摸到自己肚子上的肥肉吗？”德布劳内伸出手在艾登·阿扎尔的腹部上揉动了好几下，“你应该能感受到它颤动的频率，就和抖床单差不多。”  
“这是最后一次我吃带奶油的东西。”  
“你第一次说这句话是在三年前，我们刚刚结婚满六个月。”  
艾登·阿扎尔的眉毛高高扬起：“我很确定那时候我绝对没有这些脂肪。”  
“别欺骗自己，可怜人。”  
“你世界上最好的蛋糕师、伴侣和男人，难道连你丈夫一点点的微小心愿都不能满足吗？”艾登·阿扎尔看上去似乎接近心碎的边缘，眼里充斥着渴望与哀求，以及不断涌现出的柔情蜜意，那带着法式口音、故意下压声调的吐字和拖长的尾音都变成有力的锁链，将德布劳内逐渐拉向了厨房。  
“我恨你艾登·阿扎尔！”被爱情征服的弗莱芒人低吼着，同时掀开身上的毛毯，弯腰拿起地上的T恤和运动裤，光着屁股一步步离开了卧室。美好的红色印记遍布在苍白的后颈、蝴蝶骨、侧腰和臀部上，还有一个不显眼的地方，就在大腿内侧，非常靠近金色毛发。  
“是艾登·德布劳内·阿扎尔！”这场拉锯战的胜利者用双肘撑起上半身，对已经消失在门后的失败者大声喊道，“别记错名字，也不许把姓氏的顺序弄反！”  
然后他踢开身上的遮蔽物，按下手机边沿某个造型普通的按键，蓝光从壁灯里投射到艾登·阿扎尔脸上，在扫描五官确认无误之后，存放装饰物品和相框的木柜向墙内后退半米左右，接着朝右边滑动，露出另一部分被隐藏起来的空间。  
冰冷的白色灯光由近及远分三次开启，照亮了里面上百支尺寸不一的手枪和弹药，还有一些被称为“高潮”的小玩意儿，它们能瞬间炸掉一座办公楼——坎特的得意之作，他就喜欢顶着一张老实巴交的脸研究这些极具破坏力的东西。  
艾登·阿扎尔在耳朵上挂起蓝牙，微笑着和那边道早安：“今天感觉怎么样，奥利维尔？”

 

“不怎么样，”德布劳内在厨房里用机器打发奶油，回应着蓝牙电话里斯特林的问好，“艾登一定要我做蛋糕给他，我不得不提前起床。”  
“他是六岁的小女孩吗？”斯特林的白眼都能通过声音传递过来，“我们有新的任务，去俄罗斯吹冷风和看雪花，所以两个小时后办公室见？”  
“没问题。”  
“艾登的蛋糕怎么办？”  
“不需要你担心。”  
“……”  
德布劳内干脆地挂断了通话。  
艾登·阿扎尔最喜欢吃汉堡和烤肉派这样的高热量食品，对于蛋糕却吃得并不多，德布劳内只要做两个就能满足需求。就在他为烤好的蛋糕挤上奶油并装饰水果、巧克力和饼干的时候，艾登·阿扎尔拿着公文包从楼梯上走下来，绕过沙发和玻璃桌进入厨房，那身剪裁良好的黑色西装把赘肉都藏得十分隐蔽。  
“你要出差？”德布劳内把最后一块儿碎饼干放到奶油上，抬头和丈夫交换一个带着柠檬牙膏味的亲吻。  
“是的，这次去汉堡洽谈冷藏器材，萨里总是热爱德国货。”  
好极了，就在那里呆上两个星期吧，不要太早回来。德布劳内在心里这么呐喊，他不希望自己在俄罗斯执行任务时艾登一个人在家里等着，那样会非常寂寞无聊的，而自己会因此分心，因为极度思念和担心伴侣是否对婚姻产生不满。  
他和艾登·阿扎尔经常出差，这是结婚之前难以预料到的聚少离多。执行任务不像赶火车，它没有时刻表，也不具备可选性，每当斯特林用暗线打来，那就是德布劳内离家远行的信号。  
忙碌让很多计划被搁浅，比如收养一个孩子。  
而这个想法来自一次社区活动。  
艾登·阿扎尔受邀参加社区举办的聚餐，届时所有住户都会带着自己制作的美食出席。德布劳内不清楚聚餐的人数，只好带着一大盘意大利面和艾登·阿扎尔出现在派对里。  
所有的孩子都喜欢艾登·阿扎尔。  
他们围坐在这个比利时男人的身边，双手捧着下巴听他讲故事。艾登·阿扎尔拥有极为讨人喜欢的说话技巧，如果不是受限于较差的英语口语，他会说得更加动听。这让德布劳内难以抑制地去想象艾登念床头故事的场景，他是不是会坐在床边翻着童话书，手舞足蹈地演示着文字描绘的人物和情节？  
或许是的，又或者不是。  
那无法确定，除非他们真的拥有一个孩子。  
德布劳内从社区活动回来之后提过一次，艾登·阿扎尔也表示支持，但最终因为不能长时间在一起细致规划而被扔到脑后，成为任务和工作的牺牲品。

 

“我能感觉到凯文想拥有一个孩子，在这一点上他并不亚于我，”艾登·阿扎尔打开公文包，里面整齐地摆放着他挑选出来的武器，“但我们很难找到机会去完成它——我是说收养计划。”  
“上帝，快睁开眼睛看看你有多忙，”大卫·路易斯用手指头轻轻触碰机舱中部那张银灰色的带有金属质感的桌面，大段文字在光滑的表面上展开，这些都是艾登·阿扎尔积攒下来未完成的活儿，“我妈妈的生活用品购物清单都没这么长。”  
“但是……有孩子的生活才完整不是吗？”  
阿隆索摇头，显然并不赞同：“那是对普通人来说。告诉我，你怎么去照顾一个随时可能需要奶水的婴儿？”  
“为什么不能收养年龄大一些的孩子，五岁或者七岁这样？”  
“那你不但要照顾他的生理需求，还要注意心理健康。”阿兹皮利奎塔摊开双手。  
“先生们，”吉鲁忍不住插话，“我们是特工，即将去西伯利亚执行任务，不是育婴咨询志愿者服务协会。”  
“艾登是我们的王牌，”大卫·路易斯双手撑在桌面上前倾身体，与坐着的吉鲁对视起来，“如果他因此分心导致任务不成功会带来很多问题和麻烦。”  
“嘿兄弟，我才不会影响任务！”被质疑是否能专注完成工作的已婚人士为这番言论感到不满。  
“你现在就表现出分心的态度了。”  
“任务，让我们来谈谈任务。”坎特调出图片转移队友们的注意力，他可不希望在飞机上发生什么枪战。  
“我们要去西西伯利亚平原中部地区，那里有个机电站，但里面似乎是在研究新能源。”  
“新能源？”艾登·阿扎尔调试手中的Tanfoglio，他喜欢它的银色外壳，“还是新型武器？”  
“这里并非诺贝尔委员会，”阿隆索双手抱胸，“前者可不是我们的活。”  
“了解。”艾登·阿扎尔将枪口瞄准电子地图上标注的红点，勾起唇角张开嘴巴——

 

“砰！”

 

“嘿！只是模拟射击而已，能不能关掉那个该死的音效？！”  
斯特林突然被“枪声”干扰，手里的咖啡洒了一半。毫无愧疚的德布劳内又打出一发子弹，看着屏幕上的靶心标红才停止射击。  
这是上头为了应付漫长的旅途而开发的内部游戏，就安装在飞机上等待着无聊的任务执行人使用。  
“我以为你很喜欢这样的声音，”德布劳内扔下玩具枪走到津琴科身边，对方给他递上一杯温度合适的咖啡，“毕竟你曾经带着三把手枪去参加我的婚礼。”  
“忘掉这件事情吧！”  
“永不。”  
斯特林放弃般地在半空中挥了挥手。  
“安静男孩们，快看显示屏，”孔帕尼指着一条轨道痕迹，“距离达到目标还有两个小时，还记得任务内容吗？”  
德布劳内歪着脑袋：“机电站，研发新型武器，复制并毁坏数据。”  
“我喜欢你的简洁。”  
门迪调整肩部和腰侧的皮带，一边发问：“进入机电站的只有我、凯文和勒鲁瓦？”  
“没错，当你们完成任务离开的时候我们会在B2的入口等着，只要数据显示被干扰无法恢复就立刻出来汇合，”孔帕尼强调了时间，“你们只有十五分钟可以挥霍，别在里面迷路。”  
“为什么我不能进去？”斯特林瞪着他的眼睛。  
“喝完你的咖啡再说。”孔帕尼露出了微笑。

 

tbc.

依然没写完


	3. Killing Marriage（中下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史密斯夫妇AU

飞机落在被白雪包围的小型飞机场里，所有参与者都装扮成科研人员的模样走下阶梯，转而乘坐不引人注目的陆地交通工具。  
吉鲁脱下外套扔在一旁的空椅上，看着艾登·阿扎尔掀开碎花布料做的车帘，同时和身在伦敦的丈夫报备行程——虽然是假的。  
“是的甜心，”矮个子特工说完这个充满甜腻味道的称呼后立刻把手机拿得离耳朵远一些，看来德布劳内并不怎么喜欢这类爱情术语，“我刚刚到达汉堡。天气如何？反正比伦敦要晴朗那么一点。”  
说得没错，吉鲁看一眼窗外大雪纷飞的景色，至少这里没在下雨。伦敦的天气真叫人厌烦，雨水总能滋生出许多消极情绪，比如艾登·阿扎尔每次都以“待会可能下雨”的理由逃掉他们约好的每一次长跑锻炼，无一例外。  
“我也很想你，还有你的蛋糕，接下来好几天都会是德国香肠和土豆，那太令人绝望了，”艾登·阿扎尔用一根手指在玻璃窗上画下一颗歪歪扭扭的爱心，吉鲁忍不住翻个白眼，“两个星期后见，我爱你。”  
嘴唇亲吻手机屏幕的声音在车厢内短促地响起，又在一片寂静中回落下去。  
“我觉得很难受。”三十秒后，大卫·路易斯低声嘟囔道。  
坎特露出一个傻笑，拍拍巴西老伙计的肩膀安慰着。  
“你没打算告诉他真相？”吉鲁问。  
艾登·阿扎尔苦涩地看他一眼：“我需要和凯文说什么，‘抱歉亲爱的，你的烤箱头顶上藏着许多枪，小心别把他们点燃了’这样？”  
“你不可能永远都隐瞒事实，”法国男人不赞同地摇着头，“事实就是你是一名特工，一名杀手，一名随时都能死在黑暗和孤独里的无名之辈。”  
难以反驳的一段话。吉鲁说得没错，凯文只是个每天都和蛋糕甜点打交道的普通人，没有触碰过枪，也不会制造谋杀，唯一与死亡接近的时刻是把母鸡生下的鸡蛋打散在容器中。生活对于他而言十分简单，工作和婚姻占据其中百分之九十，剩下的也不过是一些人际关系，最多涉及到不愿意提供新鲜奶油的供应商。  
而特工的人生充满太多不定性，艾登·阿扎尔自己也不知道能陪德布劳内走多久，足够幸运地话或许能持续到年迈老去，步入生命的最后一刻；相反，那么在这次任务之后凯文就会回归单身状态。  
“考虑一下，艾登。雪球总是越滚越大，你最好现在就和他坦白。”  
“我会的。”艾登·阿扎尔摆摆手，似乎不愿意再聊下去。他用一些幽默的、引人发笑的话语将吉鲁的注意力转移，当确定不在涉及到这件伤心事时，又变得沉默不语，缩起身体靠在椅背上，盯着车顶发呆。  
准确来说并不是发呆。  
艾登·阿扎尔正回忆起他和德布劳内的初次见面。  
那个夜晚是场意外。他扛着M99蹲守在屋顶，等待目标出现在射程范围内。坎特的声音在耳机里不断响起，播报着关于目标的实时消息，比如拐过了某个街角，手指伸向男性秘书的裤腰带，或者是用手机在传达那些足以让他致死的隐蔽情报。  
十五分钟后，街道尽头终于出现一辆迈巴赫的影子，正好停在酒店尺寸夸张的玻璃旋转门前，等待迎宾打开车门送上问候。  
就在目标从车里探出头来的那一刻，艾登·阿扎尔将十字标对准那颗没毛的脑袋，毫无犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
他没等到血液喷射的画面便转身离开，撑着栏杆边沿跳下屋顶，掉落在刚好经过的快递运输车上。  
打开车顶的圆形盖子，艾登·阿扎尔吹着口哨低头回避横跨街道上空的两条电缆，将M99扔进堆满快递的车厢，脱掉——他认为仅仅是穿着很酷但实际上毫无意义的——黑色修身制服，随手抛入街边缺少遮盖的生活垃圾桶。  
一切准备就绪，比利时特工跳下疾驰的运输车，顽皮地向着它离开的方向挥了挥手，转身走进那家常去的酒吧，却发现过去的固定座位上已经被其他人占领了。  
那是个金发男人，看起来像一只安静的猫，蜷缩着上半身趴在吧台上，盯着眼前的红色鸡尾酒。偶尔有人打扰他的宁静，都被那张面无表情的脸和稍显冷淡的蓝眼睛赶跑了。  
但艾登·阿扎尔不属于意图搭讪发展的群体，比起和陌生人在旅馆里赤身裸体，他更想拿回自己的位置。  
简单地梳理头发和刚剃的胡子，左手端着一扎啤酒，艾登·阿扎尔走到金发男人身边，用最富有魅力的声音和他打招呼。

 

“嘿凯文！”热苏斯的大嗓门充满拉丁美洲独有的热情，让成长于欧洲安静土壤上的德布劳内皱起眉毛，“文森特指定你来保管破坏数据的病毒，给你，这是刚刚制作完成的USB。”  
“文森特，”德布劳内接过病毒放进自己胸部内衬的口袋里，接着对孔帕尼说，“记得告诉这个巴西男孩，我们不是在狂欢节游行队伍里，学会安静一些，或者闭嘴也行。”  
可怜的热苏斯，他只能紧紧地抿起嘴巴，站在一边不知所措。  
“你吓到他了凯文，耐心一点，”孔帕尼正伸着懒腰，“在出发前平复好所有情绪，需要我给你口香糖吗？”  
“只是一次普通的任务，没那么简单也没那么糟糕，”门迪调整着腰带，把承重的细金属绳索扣紧，“可你表现得非常烦躁，为什么？”  
感觉很不好。德布劳内掏出已经关闭电源的移动手机，盯着黑色屏幕犹豫不决，或许应该给艾登打个电话，但在西伯利亚的午夜时分，德国应该还是阳光明媚的下午。他的丈夫可能正在与汉堡供货商忙碌地对比机器设备，心里打算点上几份汉堡外卖打发晚餐。  
每当艾登·阿扎尔呆在伦敦的时候就会这样，汉堡用的芝士酱早已成为他血管里流动的营养液。由于是管理者，他不需要像公司雇员那样早出晚归，拥有模式化的生活方式。今天他能在枕头上呆到中午，明天就要凌晨四点爬起来处理突发事件，类似于电路操作问题导致的断电；夜晚也是如此，他们在空闲的时候能拥抱对方入睡，但更多时间里，总会留下一个人孤独面对家里的灯光。  
“回去之后我打算申请休假。”德布劳内推开一扇金属门，装饰纯白的通道出现在眼前，和计划的一样，交接班时间，没人巡逻看守。机电站构造图显示这些“科学家”将新生儿放入地下三层进行秘密研究，需要双重身份验证才能通过，曾经让负责黑进机电站系统伪造证件的贝尔纳多·席尔瓦头疼不已。  
“你要做什么？”  
“只是休息，如果艾登愿意的话，我可以和他一起完成一些商务活动。”  
“耶稣啊——”  
“你好？”热苏斯的声音在耳朵里响起，但所有人都决定无视他。  
“你一点都不像特工。”萨内不自在地摸着头顶的脏辫。为了不引人注目，孔帕尼在飞行过程中把他的爆炸头编成好几股紧贴头皮的辫子，脸部戴着和德布劳内同样的防护面罩，身上则是宽大的白色制服——机电站的科学家们都这么穿。  
“没人规定特工就要像电影里那样西装革履，拿着红酒在舞会上招摇过市，”德布劳内低声说，“何况我已经拥有一个完美的家庭。”  
“没错，完美错开双方休息时间的家庭。”  
“在破坏数据之前我先打掉你的牙。”  
“哦凯文，太粗鲁了！”  
门迪忍不住停下来让他们变得冷静一点：“距离目标还有二十米，你们想在这时候把士兵引过来？”  
“来日方长，”德布劳内走过去用ID证件和眼球验证出入信息，萨内在他身后扮了个鬼脸，“你会后悔的，德国男孩。”  
阻隔的金属门朝右边滑开，三人分开躲在门后两边，探头确认没有任何危险才逐个踏进去。这是控制室，所有研究的关键数据都保存室内设备里。萨内握着枪走在最前面，其次是德布劳内，门迪殿后。就在金属门滑动关闭的那一刻，他们同时转身，把枪口对准已经做出射击姿势的其他两个入侵者。  
一高一矮，蒙着脸，陌生人。  
经过消声处理的子弹飞过半空，在墙上留下好几个灼烧的洞痕。矮个子灵巧地避开所有火力，绕过三人突破到身后，但门迪的转身让他不得不在脚跟刚刚站稳的时候又立刻改变位置。  
高个子和萨内纠缠在了一起，德布劳内冲到那些在他眼里过分复杂的电子设备旁匆忙寻找贝尔纳多·席尔瓦告诉他的关键插口。可惜没有太多时间能够花费，眼前的屏幕上突然被射出一个窟窿，德布劳内快速回头观察，发现门迪已经捂着肩膀靠在墙上喘气，而矮个子的腿正向着他的腰部横扫过来。德布劳内只好侧身躲过气势汹汹的攻击，直觉告诉他，这两人可不是什么容易对付的弱者。  
“KB！”萨内的声音在耳朵里嗡嗡回响，“你最好快一点，我需要帮助！”  
“我还没找到插口！”  
“那我们在地狱里见吧兄弟！”  
德布劳内可不想下地狱，他还要回去见艾登，那个再过几天就要从汉堡回归伦敦郊外别墅的商务精英。  
“再坚持一会儿。”金发特工咬着牙说。他挡开矮个子挥来的拳头，同时握住手腕往身后用力拉扯，在对方受力弯腰的时候迅速提起膝盖袭击脆弱的咽喉，可惜被矮个子的另一只手臂拦在距离目标两厘米外的地方。  
德布劳内把枪向上抛，留出空闲的一只手伸向敌人的面罩。突然的行动让矮个子难以回避，但他似乎立刻放弃了徒劳的回防保护，翻转手腕挣脱控制，下一秒手指便扣上了德布劳内的面具。  
他们相互施力掰开对方遮掩面貌的工具，那支被抛到空中的枪又重新落到德布劳内手里，但这一次，枪口没有指向眼前的对手。  
电子屏幕惨白的光线下，艾登·阿扎尔的脸失去了记忆中的温柔与风趣，因为激烈争夺而引起的暴戾与冷酷还残留在绿眼睛里，随着时间流逝逐渐被震惊和恐惧所覆盖。  
他们揭开了彼此生活中最虚伪的面具，自己的，也是对方的，谨慎呵护的婚姻关系忽然变成了一则尖锐的讽刺笑话。  
而在这漫长无声的空白中，德布劳内仿佛能尝到嘴里弥漫着鲜血的滋味。

tbc.


End file.
